Gift-giving is a noble and selfless action. Humans have been giving gifts for thousands of years. Traditionally, gifts have been made in person, with one human physically handing a gift to another. With the advent of the Internet, gifts can now be made electronically. For example, a charitable contribution can be made using a credit card to organizations such as the American Red Cross®, United Way®, or other charitable organizations. By way of another example, money can be sent directly from one person to another using an online application such as Paypal®. However, anonymous gift-giving is presently difficult via the Internet. And there is currently very little enticement for people to give gifts, whether anonymously or otherwise, over the Internet. It is also presently difficult to associate videos with geographic locations in order to enhance an interactive map.
Accordingly, a need remains for improved methods and systems for providing an enticing and fun way to give gifts over the Internet, and for dropping videos on an interactive map. Embodiments of the inventive concept address these and other limitations in the prior art.
The foregoing and other features of the inventive concept will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.